A known damper apparatus, which is disclosed in JP2011-504986A, for example, includes a first elastic portion disposed between a first rotation member and a second rotation member, a second elastic portion disposed between the second rotation member and a third rotation member, and a dynamic vibration absorber mounted to the second rotation member.
According to the aforementioned damper apparatus, however, because the first elastic member and the dynamic vibration absorber are arranged to face each other in an axial direction, the damper apparatus may be enlarged in the axial direction. The damper apparatus is desirably reduced in size in the axial direction.
A need thus exists for a damper apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.